


Something We Both Know

by dreamydami



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Cruise Ships, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Softball, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamydami/pseuds/dreamydami
Summary: Love, passion, and confession on this ship. All aboard?





	Something We Both Know

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot that MAY be part of a series ;)
> 
> Find me on Twitter at @crajee4jenyer ! :)

I am **_TIRED_ **. Drained, exhausted, debilitated. It has been five years since I put myself out there and followed my dreams to become an idol. I had to do things I was never comfortable with -- wearing super short dresses, super short shorts, and wear revealing mid-rib tops. Now, I don’t even know what our group is doing wrong -- we work so hard for our choreographies, train our vocals really well, incorporate sign language for inclusivity, and do our best in performances. It’s very frustrating and I feel like none of this hard work will ever be rewarded. Should I just quit? Should I-- ?

 

“Minji-ya! Are you okay?”

 

Oh. Damn. I went in too deep with those thoughts again.

 

“You seem to have been doing some deep thinking.”

“I was, but it’s all good now.”

“Minji, you are a GREAT leader. Don’t keep questioning yourself.”

 

I am not, I’m just frustrated and very much exasperated that nothing is happening right now. When will we ever get our first win? When will we ever be recognized for our abilities?

 

“Thank you, Bora. That really means a lot.”

 

What’s this? She’s holding my hand? Oh no, AAAHH! Why- what? She is drawing on my palm?

 

“Unnie, of three months, THANK YOU.”

 

Oh, she just wrote thank you. Hm.

 

“Thank you, too, for helping me with the kids, dongsaeng of three months.”

 

Ugh, this feeling is creeping up to me again like the vines in a grapeyard, my muscles slowly betraying my face as I flash her a bright, wide smile. She’s standing there in the kitchen, all visually appealing with her black apron and pulled up hair. My heart melts like candle wax when she looks at me dead straight in the eyes, asking what I would want to have for dinner. She doesn’t know how my heart feels, I don’t even know what it feels, but what I do know is that there is no one else in this world that could make me _feel things_ the way she does.

 

"Can you make curry for us?"

 

Her small head nods and gives me the look that I always swoon for -- ugh I wish she would stop that. She gracefully moves around the kitchen looking for ingredients and utensils, slicing and adding up all the components to make a delicious curry. Her smile is as beautiful as the spring flowers that are in full bloom during my birthday and her face is a flower that is always in perfect bloom any season, any time of the day.

 

She’s walking straight towards me holding a spoon in her hand with the curry sauce in it -- and god has no one looked as attractive as her as she slowly lowers her line of sight so she could put the spoon inside my slightly open mouth, gaping at the work of art that she is.

 

“Taste it, let me know what I need to add,”

 

I wish she could add me to her list of “things to eat” but no, no, I shouldn’t go down that path.

 

“It tastes good! Just the right amount of salt. Did you put enough potatoes? The kids love that.”

 

She starts stirring the curry sauce, slightly bemused because there’s a certain scent she doesn’t seem to take a whiff off of her cooking. She scrunches her nose like a cute little baby, brings her eyebrows together, and pouts - this is the soft Bora side that she doesn’t show the fans because she is, after all, a _queen._ Her small confused face had me floored for a good ten minutes. She puts in a couple more onion leeks and decides to close the lid of the pot and gives me the faintest of smiles. Is she tired? Does she maybe need a glass of water? She wipes her hands on her apron and starts tying her hair up again, her porcelain-colored neck revealing a trickle of sparkling, sexy sweat. Ugh. How could I think that sweat is sexy?

 

“Ya Kim Minji, what’s really going on in your head?”

 

She sits beside me as I feel my body and cheeks grow warm. Shit, am I blushing? I start to feel delicately weak beside the person that makes my heart vulnerable. She captures it in a way no other man or woman does, my heart racing through my chest, my hands having feelings-induced electricity, and my mind thinking about her perfectly-crafted face. I panic a bit as our arms touch and I’ll be damned if I don’t seize this chance to hug her.

 

“I’ve just been thinking about our struggles,”

 

She takes off her apron so she could hug me back and I swear at that moment, I felt only pure bliss. She strokes my back from my nape to the area just before my pants and I feel a sense of shiver creeping inside me, my arms’ hair stand tall and my heart starts to grow big. She pulls me in closer and tighter, the way I want her to keep me warm in the cold nights that I think about her. I surrender to the hug and declare to myself that I am hers, and I hug her back as tight as I could.

 

“I know, but don’t let the kids hear it. Tell me all your worries and we’ll work on it together. We should be their strength and we can’t let them know any of our qualms.”

 

She does it again, saying the right words to stop me from going into my black hole of thoughts, keeping me sane. I wonder if she knows how much I love it when she acts all strong for our group. I come out as a very strong leader to everyone but she really is the fort that holds me together in the most difficult times, and she keeps me grounded.

 

“You already know my thoughts. I don’t want to dampen the household by saying negative things,”

 

I bravely place my head on her shoulder even if it hurts my back a little bit - the kind of pain I’m willing to endure, just so I can keep her close to me. I look up and find her head tilted upward, seemingly staring at our dorm’s ceiling, unblinking. I feel the air suffocate us with melancholy, piercing through our senses and eventually breaking Bora. She snuffles in low spirits, seemingly reading and hearing all the thoughts in my head. She wipes the tears off her cheeks using her index fingers and sniffs again quietly, as if trying to hide the fact that she cried (a little). I put my arms around her small waist, feeling the figure that gets every man and woman astounded.

 

“We’ll get there,”

 

I mutter softly to her ear while I tug her closer to me. Her figure feels warm after cooking for everyone in the dorm yet it is sending chills to my hands. _Fuck, here I go again._ I breathe deeply and I slowly try to calm my fast beating heart - one, two, three, I count. One, two, three. She spins her head slowly to my direction and I see her lips just right in front of me. All efforts of staying calm have now become futile, but I don’t really mind. This ethereal beauty is just a couple of centimeters away, and what do I do?

 

“Of course we will.”

 

She gives me a soft, warm peck on the cheek which transcends me to a state of shock, leaving my eyes wide open and my whole body stiffened by the tension. I try to calm myself down again, using the one, two, three breathing technique. One, two, three. One, two, three. I can’t stay beside her anymore, I don’t think I can. It was so much easier way back when I haven’t realized that she’s someone my heart would like to keep for me. But now everything she does keeps me spinning around her little fingers and I can’t do anything to stop it. I am under her spell and she doesn’t even know how intoxicated I am whenever she holds little parts of me.

 

“Bora, I’ll get the kids to eat. I’m pretty hungry.”

“Of course you are.”

 

I walk away from her as slow as I can, while trying to manage a couple of steps with cold, hard feet. Bora’s touch keeps me jolted and iced yet keeps me warm and scorching with passion inside. I open my room and find Siyeon asleep and Yoohyeon and Yoobin on Yoobin’s bed, playing with each other’s hands. She remembers when these two were still in high school and she and Bora would check up on them with their school works. They did act like mothers of these two kids who had to live far from their families to follow their dreams.

 

“O, unnie!”

“Yah Yoobin, Yoohyeon, let’s eat. Bora made curry.”

 

“Unnie made curry? Why are you just waking me up now?” Siyeon really is funny. This kid acts like she’s younger than Yoohyeon and Yoobin.

 

“Get up and set the table, your Bora unnie did all the work.”

 

As always, Yoobin gets up immediately and pulls Yoohyeon from her bed, hurrying to the kitchen to set the dining table up. There is always this sense of comfort in me when I order the kids around because I know they do not think that I nag at them, but more like I treat them as my own kids. I am thankful that I have them as my members as they have never given me a hard time controlling them and making them listen to me, and I know that they are thankful for me, too. Siyeon finally gets up and gives me a faint thank you before leaving the room.

 

“Minji unnie! We’re all here now.”

 

As expected, someone woke Gahyeon and Handong up (probably Yoobin and Yoohyeon) and they called on me to finally eat. My members are such sweet girls and I make sure to let them know everyday how thankful I am of the things they do for me.

 

“Thank you for waking Gahyeon and Handong up.”

“We weren’t asleep, we were just fiddling with our phones. Handong unnie was having a video call with Nannan.”

 

Oh, where should I sit? I look over at the kids and see that Bora is seated between Yoobin and Siyeon. Thankfully the available spot is between Handong and Yoohyeon, and I choose to sit there comfortably.

 

“Thank you for the meal!”

 

We all say thank you to Bora for cooking dinner for us and Gahyeon reveals she bought a pint of ice cream for all of us, which we can eat after the meal. The kids laugh and talk during dinner and the smiles on their faces melt my heart. Why am I focusing on the bad things when the only thing that matters is that we are happy and are treated well by our company? They are my second family and I should stay strong for them. No one is giving up, so why should I? I unconsciously look at Bora and see her looking at the kids’ faces, her smile wide from ear to ear. Her pure, loving smile carves an even wider beam on my own face and I catch myself marveling at her smiling lips and her eyes that glint cordially with high spirits. _I’m on the Bora love train again._ Yoohyeon gives me more curry and rice because she knows how much I need to eat actually feel full.

 

“Members, I need to say thank you to all of you. I know it’s been rough on us but as long as we do our best and give our everything, things will fall into place one day. Thank you for taking care of me.”

 

They say their thanks to me and to each other while some finish eating and clean their own dishes. They get ready to have dessert when I’m just about to finish my meal. I look at Bora and say thank you for the delicious curry and she looks back at me while mouthing, “You’re welcome,” while giving me a kiss in the air. I feel my heart jump out of my chest right at that instant but I can’t let her see it. I blow a kiss right back at her and the kids start whining cutely.

 

“Ehh! Unnies! Why are you still sapphic even at home?”

 

Because it’s not just fanservice for me anymore. She’s not just my co-worker, not just a close friend. I want her to be beside me from now on, loving her out in the open. But how do I do that?

 

* * *

 

Minji is our group’s fortress and without her, we will be a mess. From managing my arguments with Yoohyeon and Gahyeon to managing our performances, she really is the person everyone looks up to in the group. I love how she takes care of everyone even if she knows she can’t take care of herself; she’s also a mess but she doesn’t let anyone know about it. She hides it well but not too well and with me in her life, I promised to never let her be alone. She comes in to the practice room, bearing smiles and sunshine, brightening up the whole room filled with dark tension. I was having problems teaching the kids the choreography for Trap because we're all tired and drained from the continuous schedules and concerts, yet she comes in with such dazzling smile, unknowingly softens my impatient heart, and walks directly to me.

 

"Ya Kim Bora, drink water first. Let's all take a break first."

 

The way she was talking through her big, black, reassuring eyes instantly puts me to calm. My heart is full and warm while I fill up with the water she's given to me. I'm thankful for her, I really am. I try to calm my fast-beating heart by focusing on my water and turning my back from her beautiful face. But she pats my back with her warm hand three times and my heart is sent to my stomach. _Shit._ I spin around and she is looking at herself in the mirror while monitoring her own moves. _Oh damn, she's amazing._ Words escape me as I witness this beautiful sight.

 

"Is this right? Do I put my hand here? Or what?"

 

 _Shit. I should snap out of this._ It's quite hard trying to concentrate on what she's saying when she looks like _that._ I notice the beads of sweat on her forehead that trickle down to her neck. _Is she even real?_ She is pleased with her personal rehearsal and takes a quick rest. She is overcome by fatigue yet joyful that she was able to dance the whole choreography. She wipes the sweat on her face and neck and I can only imagine how much sweat there is in her --

 

"Are you okay now? Don't be too hard on them. You know they'll get it eventually. They're just tired. I'll talk to them."

 

Her energy is something else. She acts like she doesn't get tired but I know she already is. She hasn't been sleeping well the whole of Asian tour probably because she's too worried how the concert will turn out for each country, and her puffy eyes show it. She drinks her water slowly, every gulp got me glued to her sensual neck. The sight of it exposes her delicate yet tough beauty and her body covered with sweatpants and overalls leaves me wanting for more. I touch her shoulders and pull her closer to me before she even gets to face the kids. _She's so warm._ I pull her beside me and I move forward to speak to everyone. I didn’t let her speak to them because I know this is my responsibility as the main dancer.

 

"Okay. Let's do it again. I will be more patient."

 

I can feel the room lift up and the kids quick to spring up from their positions. Minji was eyeing me quietly and I can feel her pink lips curving upward. She looks _incredible_ and dare I say _incredibly kissable_ . This urge pushed my feet to take steps towards her, placing my lips just centimetres away from her. We felt each other's jagged breathing and sensed an air of awkwardness between us. _Oh my gosh._ I felt the rush of blood creeping out from my chest, to my face, my hands, and my feet. _I have to do something._ I have to move so this blood doesn't betray me and show a blush on my face. I spring forward and move closer to Minji. She closes her eyes and quickly dejects my advancement, and she lets off her ragged laugh. I freeze in shock. What did I just do? Why did I lean that close to her? What if our lips touched? Ugh, it really should have been me in that Pepero game with Minji.

 

"Oh Bora! You're so mischievous!"

 

The kids laugh and scream while I shake my head. _Wake up._ I clap my hands and gesture for everyone to start. Siyeon stands beside me and I start hugging her, as if she was Minji. She hugs me back as warm as the sunset's colors but it would have been blazing fire if it were Minji. I think to myself, maybe it's better if I just keep hugging and touching the other members. That way, I won't have to get burnt every time I touch the woman who ignites fire in me - a fire that I don't want ever to be extinguished.

 

The music plays and our dance practice starts. Good thing my body knows the choreography by heart and my muscle memory is at work that I can observe Minji closely while still dancing well. Her moves are light like feather and graceful like silk. Her hips move as if she's liquid and her hand gestures perfectly blend with the song. Minji is born to be on stage, she is born to share her skills to be admired on. She always knows what she wants to do onstage and is a great performer. I mean, I _love_ her. She transforms on-stage while performing and is a whole new person up there. While performing she has wild, angered, fiery eyes but off-stage her eyes just twinkle with happiness whenever she gets to eat choco pie.

 

Our dance practice has come to an end and we are all now packing up. I’m eyeing Minji at the other end of the room who is checking out her visuals - and damn does she look divine with her rosy cheeks. I have been wanting to approach her and ask for a late night cafe run, just the two of us. I pick up my bag and slowly drag my feet towards Minji when Siyeon clasps my arm and tugs on it.

 

“Unnie, do you wanna have dinner with me and Gahyeon? Let’s go for some beef!”

 

Oh, no. But I want to spend the night with Minji.

 

“Hey, Minji! Do you have somewhere to be tonight?”

 

Oh shit, did I just ask her out? Well, that shouldn’t be too obvious right? Or was I? What the fuck did I do…. She was still busy on her phone when I asked her and she looked up at me slowly with her fingers still busy tapping on her phone.

 

“Not really, I’m just meeting up a friend and then I can go with you guys.”

 

She’s meeting up with a friend she says? Is it a boy? Is it a girl? Who could it be? My head starts to spin and I start to lose focus on what’s happening around me. I can’t think straight and I can’t hear what Siyeon is saying, I just say yes to whatever she is telling me. I feel sorry for Siyeon, but my heart is wandering off elsewhere - to that woman in red hair who has captured my defenseless heart. She has caught me in a vulnerable state when nothing in the world is going well. I entrusted my heart to the person that I have known for seven years now. Is this pain? Is this jealousy? All the other kids have left the practice room and as accustomed, the two of us stay behind to make sure that everything in the practice room is organized. Minji’s phone rings and the quiet practice room suddenly wakes up with the faint voice coming from her phone. The voice sounded like a man. My chest starts to stiffen and my breathing has become rough. _She’s meeting a guy._ I’ve never felt anything like this, but I guess this is really what you call heartache? _Heartbreak?_ A Kim Bora with a heartbreak? _A first._

 

“Ya Kim Bora, I will just meet you there. Okay? Text me where you will be.”

 

Oh, what did Siyeon say again? We’ve finished organising the room and we have closed the doors. Minji hurries to leave while giving me a small wave as she exits the door. I am frozen in disbelief of what’s actually happening. Did I really just see her leaving the door to meet another guy? Ugh, _whatever_ …

 

I am now with Gahyeon and Siyeon enjoying beef in this samgyeopsal place and we are all waiting for Minji. I constantly check my phone for any updates from her but it has been more than 2 hours and I get nothing. I hate silence; it kills me. Siyeon’s phone rings and it’s Minji complaining how I haven’t texted her yet where they are. Quite feeling uneasy, I let off a smile with the knowledge that she’s finally joining us for dinner. Twenty minutes later, a woman in a smart brown pinstripe coat shows up with round glasses. Her face is not something that people get tired of looking at, and I am one of those people. She walks closer to our table, hastily but gracefully, and she sits right beside me.

 

“Oh the meat looks good!”

 

The off-stage Minji is once again here, overjoyed with the sight, smell, and taste of food. She is easy to smile but also easy to cry. I remember during our first showcase when her tears won’t stop falling. I also remember rushing to her while touching her back and giving her tissues because that’s the extent of what I can do for her in public. I wanted to hug her real tight and kiss her face and tell her that things will be okay, but of course I couldn’t. I want to make her happy and that’s all I know, really. I almost forgot that I was aching. Was he a friend? Someone important?

 

“I met with my brother earlier! He’s on a break from military now and he’s going straight to our home after our meet up.”

 

Suddenly there was no more pain but shame for myself. _OH._ Geez. I guess it does help if I ask about things rather than assuming everything you can. Tch. I breathe deeply and take my time exhaling. We’re good, she’s good, I’m good. She suddenly places her hand on my thigh and  gives me a sweet smile as if she’s some kind of a mind reader. Her warm hand from grilling the meat sends an instant shiver to my nuances and the way she holds me is exhilarating, leaving me wanting for more. But hey, I’m Kim Bora and I know what to do about these things. My arm reaches for Minji’s waist and I pull her closer to me, our shoulders touching each other’s. She doesn’t really mind because she’s busy grilling the meat but I can’t concentrate on what I’m doing because she’s beside me, our flesh and garments of clothing in contact. She extends her arm too and pulls me closer to her. I felt my heart stop and drop to the floor. Is she sending me a message? What’s happening? Ugh. I give up. I can’t keep guessing, I can’t keep asking inside my head. This isn’t me. I have to find out.

 

Heading out of the restaurant, Siyeon is beside Gahyeon and Minji is beside me. We’ve had a couple of beers and it didn’t really hit that hard but there’s that nice buzz for us to sleep soundly. We walk alongside each other with the night light on us. I face sideward and find her face illuminated under the night sky. The stars shine and the moon gives off the light that shows how beautiful she is. I’ll never get tired of this face. I want her beside me all the time and I want to always have her hand together with mine. I put my hand inside her coat pocket and intertwine my fingers with hers. _Yes, like this._ _Always._ She looks at me in the eyes and looks at the hands inside her coat pocket. She grasps it more tightly and brings me to a frenzy. The slightest touch from her can already make me dizzy, what more this much contact? We walk towards the dorms while holding hands, with the perfect amount of alcohol buzz to match the mood of the night. It was the usual cold spring night with the cool breeze blowing in their faces. It’s a beautiful night with a beautiful woman in my hand; my heart is full. Right now, I can’t ask for more. I love her deeply and I just need to let her know.

 

* * *

 

They were on a cruise ship in Songdo and the girls were busy preparing for their own outfits and accessories before their performance. Yoohyeon and Yoobin were fixing each other’s mics while Gahyeon and Handong were fixing each other’s make ups. Minji was talking to the manager while Bora and Siyeon were just on their phones. Bora is nervous because she has a plan.

 

“Fuck,” Bora’s palms are sweaty and she keeps fucking up her eye make up.

“Sorry, unnie,” she feels apologetic and guilty towards the stylist unnie.

 

She’s scared, terrified, even. She has decided to confess to Minji today after the performance. She sits down in one corner and breathes deeply. She’s scared, of course, but is happy she is finally telling her. The air is cold within the vicinity and they’re now on the cruise ship. Minji hands Bora a blanket to keep her legs warm and Bora tells her, “Thank you,” while exchanging glances. Minji blushes and gives her a wide smile. Her heart starts beating so fast that she has to touch her chest to calm it down. “Shh, shh,” she tells her heart. Minji comes up to Bora and suddenly asks her if she’s okay.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m fine.”

 

She doesn’t tell her anything, she doesn’t tell her that she has something planned later after their performance. She doesn’t tell her that she will be waiting for the fireworks display to say something.

 

“Minji-ya, let’s do great later, okay! Hwaiting!”

  


 

Their performance ends perfectly, as usual. They go back to their changing stations to get into more comfortable clothes where they can enjoy the view, the food, and the drinks that are served onboard. Bora catches her breath, both because she is tired from dancing and because she’s still mindlessly all nerves for Minji. She stops walking for a while and looks out into the body of water. She thinks about something cheesy about how her love for Minji is like water that follows any shape or size, and that it will flow to wherever it leads to. She snorts at her thought, but it’s not wrong. How they took care of each other during the dark MINX days and how they keep each other in emotional check in the bright days of Dreamcatcher speaks volumes on how deeply they have fallen for each other. Bora is bothered by Yoobin who tells her to dress up already as the dinner will be served soon. Bora freezes. Dinner means fireworks, which means it’s time for her to confess to Minji.

 

“Unnie, unnie!” Yoobin shakes Bora’s shoulder.

“Oh, sorry,”

“You have to get changed now,”

 

Yoobin is dressed in a dapper three-piece pinstripe suit while Yoohyeon comes out dressed in a midnight blue-colored form-fitting long gown. Bora takes a good, long look at both of them.

 

“Are you two attending a wedding or are you going to get married?” Yoohyeon and Yoobin laugh at Bora, but they were certainly pleased with her joke. They walk off together with arms clipped together into the dinner area.

 

“Damn, those two look too good together.” She says it lovingly, her eyes following her two kids while feeling overly joyed for Yoobin who has never been herself like this before. She also says it with such jealousy wherein she hopes to have the same thing with Minji as what those two have. She goes inside the dressing room and finds everyone still being dressed up. Minji is only wearing a bra and a form-shaper underwear, with garters on her thighs.

 

“Oh fuck,” She’s used to this but the tension building in her senses just makes everything _more_ than it should be - she feels more, sees more, and hears more. She shakes her head and calls her stylist unnie to help her get dressed. Minji finishes dressing up and whispers to Bora, “See you later,” with a hint of tease. Bora is bemused. She felt the air in her ear from Minji’s hot breath that blew out those words and she felt powerless, spinning under her spell and feeling unhinged. Minji is dressed in a cream white toe-length full dress with slit up to half of her thigh, sporting it together with fishnet stockings. “You look exquisite,” Bora tells Minji bravely. Minji blushes and leaves the dressing room.

 

Bora heads out and targets their table. She spots Yoohyeon who is standing up and holding Yoobin’s shoulder, while Handong was taking a photo of the two of them. She spots Minji who is holding a wine glass, downing a serving of champagne.

 

“Hello, beautiful,” Bora stands beside Minji’s chair and Minji laughs softly.

“Shut up, just sit down. The toast is about to start.”

 

She composes herself by looking at the beautiful sky while smelling the scent of the water. It’s serene, it’s peaceful, unbothered - quite clearly the opposite of how she feels for Minji. Minji is all dark red fire and fiery, her source of passion. She curls her knuckles and grips it tight while she decides to sit beside Minji. Bora drinks the champagne in front of her and gulps it all in one go.

 

“Oh, you’re parched,” Minji tells Bora.

“Fucking hell, I am,” she tells herself.

 

She pauses to breathe deeply in case her airway closes in the middle of her plan and looks out in the ocean to calm down (again). Unfortunately (or fortunately), Minji interrupts her.

 

“Do you wanna eat?”

 

But Bora doesn’t have an appetite. She’s too numb from fear and excitement to feel hunger or fatigue. It’s 6:59PM, just 1 minute shy from the fireworks display. Minji is still out there stuffing her plate with food while Bora is stuffed from her own muffled air. There’s too much tension in the air that even Handong noticed.

 

“Unnie, are you okay?”

“I’m fine, don’t worry, go enjoy and dance with them.”

 

The girls were having fun dancing while Minji was going back to their table with a plateful of food. It’s 7:00PM and the fireworks have started. The skies are filled with colorful lights that shoot up from the cruise ship, forming different images in the sky. Bora gathers all her strength to stand up and uses all the energy she has left to look for Minji. She comes up behind Bora while holding per plate.

 

“Ya!”

“Oh you scared me!” Bora wanted to curse because she didn’t have to be surprised _today_ , of all days.

“Sorry, just noticed that you were looking for something?”

“Oh, yeah. I was looking for you, actually.”

 

Minji’s heart starts to beat fast and her head starts spinning. Bora really keeps her to her toes, but this time feels different. Her eyes widen in surprise, breathes deeply, and lets air escape from her mouth slowly. Bora puts down Minji’s plate and slowly turns towards her face. Minji feels her hair grow tall and she gets brightly rouged cheeks. She touches her face and looks into Bora’s eyes.

 

“Hmm? What is it?”

 

Bora touches Minji’s hands, she cups them together like gathering water from a stream and clutches on them tightly like a memory refusing to escape her mind. That exact moment is the memory that she wants to be forever etched in their minds. Minji takes a deep breath and feels Bora’s small fingers that are grasped in hers. She starts crying even before Bora lets out a sigh.

 

“Why are you crying? Did I do anything wrong?”

“Nothing. In fact, you’re perfect.”

 

Bora looks around, conscious if anyone is looking at them. Fortunately the fireworks are still in motion and the kids are still pretty much amazed at the display. She feels the corners of Minji’s face like a precious diamond, dainty and luxurious. She’s beautiful beyond words and her sparkling eyes do not help Bora at all. She’s shivering from the beauty, almost unable to spit out the words.

 

“Kim Minji, you are everything to my life. You’ve captured me and my heart, I have no way back. I have loved you since you put a smile on my face when you said that “everything will be okay” after our hiatus announcement and I didn’t know about it until lately. I love you, Kim Minji. I love you so much.”

 

Minji gathers Bora’s hands on her face and puts them around her waist, making them closer, standing to each other face to face. Wary that the managers might see, Minji takes a quick look to confirm that they’re still busy filming the kids enjoying the fireworks. She leans in to kiss Bora, and Bora obliges back. Their soft, pillow-like lips locked with each other while exchanging hums of happiness are caught in their own world. They kiss each other, now more torridly, with Bora sliding in her tongue into MInji’s. Quick breath, quick moans, they lock lips like they’ve made love before. They kiss each other unendingly until the fireworks die down but pull away even before it leads to something else. Quickly, they reunite and pull each other close again for a quick smack.

 

“I love you too, Kim Bora. You have no idea how much. I would stop myself mid-way whenever I think about you because you take my breath away, any chance you have.”

“Excuse me, I think I have an idea.”

 

“So are we like, girlfriends now?” SuA asks playfully while they toy with each other’s hands.

“Yes, I’d like to be your girlfriend, Miss Bora. Please take me in as you want and indulge in me as much as you’d desire.”

“Don’t worry, I surely will.”


End file.
